Between cadets
by Jarina Summer
Summary: I draw lots to create random situations. Characters: The cadets. Categories: crush, romance, friendship, rivalry, first meetin, admiration/sidekick, pity/comfort, memory. Explanations every time a category appears for the first time. Usually I don't write the same situation twice. Ideas for categories and critic are well appreciated. Rated T for language.
1. Smile

Category: first meeting [Explanation: Two cadets meeting for the first time. There won't be any first meetings twice.]

characters: Clem, Crystal

Smile

Crystal had always been a very happy and cheerful girl. Well, mostly. Of course there were times in that she was down and depressed and did not want to live, but those times passed, and Crystal went back to smiling again. Smiles meant a lot to her – if there was one thing she wanted to do, it was making others smile. So when seven-year-old Crystal found the depressed Clem, she knew she had a job to do.

It was the first time for her to ever be at Whisperrocks, and she had only talked to very few people. Clem, however, had not talked to anyone yet. He was sitting under a tree, hugging his knees and sadly blinking into the setting sun. Crystal immediately felt the urge to help him, whatever his problem was. "Hey!", she greeted friendly and smiled. The boy didn't even turn his head to look at her. "Get off.", he growled angrily and buried his face in his knees. Crystal blinked a few times in surprise, not having expected such rudeness, then she sat down next to him. "Is something wrong?", she asked kindly, and tried to see his eyes. The boy didn't even move as he responded: "Just leave me alone, will you?" It didn't exactly sound rude, rather...sad. This boy most certainly needed someone to cheer him up. Crystal leaned forwards and tried to say something nice. "Hey, there's no need to be sad. You're at Whisperrocks now! There's so much we can do here!" The boy lifted his head and raised his eyebrows. "We? I don't even know your name!" Crystal froze. Her name. She had forgotten to tell him her name. How could she? The name! It was important to introduce oneself if talking to someone, she knew that, and yet she forgot something as basic as telling that boy her name? "Agh I messed up!", she shouted. "I'm so useless! I only made everything worse!" She covered her face with her hands as she teared up. Why did she always, always, always mess up? Was she really that stupid? Yes, she most certainly was, Crystal decided and sobbed loudly.  
Suddenly she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "It's...it's alright, whatever your name is." Crystal slowly removed her hands again as the boy tried to calm her down. "No, it's not! It's horrible!", she cried, tears flowing down her face. She didn't even realize how the boy looked from side to side, unsure what to do. "Don't...don't do that...", he whispered, and knelt in front of her. "Don't cry...smile again." Crystal blinked through her tears, as the boy gave a weak smile. "Please...smile again." For a moment, Crystal just looked back, tears dropping down her chin. Then she smiled. "I'm...I'm Crystal." "I'm Clem.", the boy answered, smiling back.

Neither said it, but both knew that this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	2. The last offer

Category: rivalry (explanation: two cadets being or becoming rivals)

characters: Lili, Maloof

The last offer

"This is a unique offer, Lili. You should give it a thought." "I gave it way more thoughts than it deserved." Lili rolled her eyes and kept on walking away from Maloof, who didn't stop following her anyway. For hours he had tried to persuade her to join his and Mikhail's "protection services", in other words the camp mafia, but Lili hadn't shown the slightest interest from the beginning. Maloof didn't want to give up though, and had started following her, talking nonstop. Lili was more than fed up with his babbling about unique offers, best choices and shared enemies. As if she even cared!

"Lili, this only has advantages for you." Lili sighed. Looked like he was never going to stop. Annoyed, she stopped and turned around to him. "For the fucking last time, no!" Maloof first winced, but then put his self confident face on and stood on his tiptoes, looking directly up to her. "I won't repeat this offer." "Finally.", Lili answered relieved, and turned away again. Thank god this is over, she thought while walking away. Maloof first just stared, and then started screaming. "I am advising you to turn around as long as you can! This won't do you any good! Do you hear me? This is the worst choice you could make! I offer you this for the very last time, and if you don't take it now..." Lili turned back around, grabbed Maloof with her TK and threw him into a pile of leaves. "Take that as a No.", she shouted, and finally walked away.

Maloof picked himself up and glared at Lili. She so would regret this. Their revenge would come. And when it came, she would beg on her knees for mercy. But he wouldn't show any. He would just..."Have you destroyed my pile of leaves?" Maloof turned around to see the furious face of janitor Cruller. "Umm, no..." "Do you know how much work this was?" "I didn't do it!", Maloof shouted, and quickly backed out. "Oh, and how comes I just saw you getting up from the leftovers of the pile? My eyesight is not the best, but not that bad!" Suddenly the broom in the janitor's hand looked a lot more dangerous. Maloof looked from side to side. Maybe it was better to think about revenge later...and run.


	3. Girl Advice

Category: pity/comfort (explanation: a cadet pitying, helping or comforting another one.)

Characters: Bobby, Nils

Girl advice

Bobby didn't quite look pleased when he entered the main lodge. Neither did Nils, who was just drinking lemonade under the suspicious eyes of Phoebe who was ready to set him on fire if he ever hit on her. Luckily, Nils knew this and instead had chosen another girl called Chloe – which had turned out to be a horrible decision as well. After less then a minute of flirting, Bobby had turned up and threatened him to leave. And Nils knew better than ignoring those threats. From experience. He didn't like talking about it.

Those threats also were the reason he almost spilled his coke when Bobby suddenly appeared in the door. Quickly he composed himself, and took another sip before slamming the jar onto the table. It was time to make things clear.

"Dude, what kind of weird game were you playing back there?", Nils asked, making sure he was outside the reach of Bobby's psychic fist. But the other cadet just sighed, sat down and told Nils to get his "stinking ass out of the main lodge." Nils giggled like a girl, got up and sat down opposite to Bobby. "So you didn't get any, huh?", he asked with a broad grin. The next moment, there was a short flash of blue in front of his eyes, a pain in his face and before he realized what had been happening Nils found himself lying on the floor, legs still on the bench. "Fuck...", he murmured while crawling to his feet. "I take that as a yes.", he said, careful to avoid any fists. Still feeling kind of instable and ready to duck if Bobby punched again, he sat back down. Bobby punching him was nothing new. In fact, Nils almost was used to it. Even though, usually Bobby said something stupid and condescending before hitting, but that day he was behaving weird. It seemed as if his crush was giving him a hard time without even knowing. But Bobby's flirts were so pathetic, and he looked horrible, how different could it go? His chances were so small, Nils almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Like, really close to feeling sorry for him.

Just not feeling sorry.

Only almost.

…

Okay, he did kind of feel sorry for him. Anyone would do that. This guy really needed some quality advice for getting a girl. And who else in camp Whisperrocks could give that advice? That was right, not a single one. So what choice did he have?

"You know what? I'll help you get her." The moment he had said it, he was already regretting it. Bobby shot him an angry glare. "I don't need your help." "She thinks you're an alien."

The answer left both of them silent. Not even Phoebe said a thing and only sipped her lemonade. When neither said anything for a longer time, Nils just rolled his eyes and stood up. Why did he even bother? Bobby might as well... "Okay." Nils stopped in the middle of his moves. "What?" "Okay. I take the offer. Just don't expect anything in return for it." Nils sat back down. "Only one thing." A broad grin appeared on his face. "If you fail, she's mine."

It didn't take two seconds until Nils was lying on the floor again.


End file.
